gleethebelovedharmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maribel Autumn Hale
Maribel Autumn Hale is a character in Glee: The Beloved Harmony. She is one of the main protagonists in the story. Maribel is a sophomore student and Glee Club member in Beautiful View High School. She is bestfriends with Tyler Daniel Dalton and Willow Robinson. She is portrayed by Anna Popplewell. This character was created by KCisaGleek98. Personality Maribel comes off as shy and distant to those who don't know her, but to those who took the time to get to know the short, geeky girl, she comes off as a different person. Maribel while quiet in school, is a very loud person in more than way, from the way she dresses to the way she talks and to her loud personality. She isn't very patient and often gets frustrated with long waits and people who ramble, she prefers to just get to the point. Mari is quite timid and hates conflict, she would rather everyone be happy and peaceful. Despite being shy to those she isn't friends, Maribel is rather comfortable in her skin and wouldn't change for anyone or anything. Maribel aspires to be a broadway star as she is very talented in singing and ballet dancing, they're the two things she isn't afraid to do in front of a crowd. Maribel is detirmened to reach the top and often gets trampled on her way there as she is a passive person. Mari, in front of her friends, likes to joke around, be dramatic and obnoxious and be a fun person but around others she is very serious and quiet. Overall, Maribel is a unique person who is a bit hard to figure out, but once you get to know her it's worth it as she is a genuinely kind and irreplacable person. Biography Maribel Autumn Hale was born in Chula Vista, California during October, 1996 to TBA, who was a drug addict. Maribel was recovered by the polices during a raid in a drug warehouse. The police who found Maribel gave her to British mother, Deborah, and American father, David. Her parents chose to raise her in London rather than America because her father had a good job oppourtunity in London that could pay for Maribel to grow up well. Maribel, as a child, wasn't shy at all, in fact she acted as she truly was and that caused her to be bullied quite severly, as when she was nine years old one of the bullies punched her. Soon enough Maribel became a shell of who she truly was and in hopes of returning there daughter to normal her parents put her in voice and ballet lessons, things she excelled in. But, then it became obvious that the only times Maribel was truly happy was when she was singing or dancing, so her parents, hating to see their eldest daughter in pain, decided to move to David's hometown of Chula Vista, California. Maribel now lives in a three bedroom bungalow with her parents, Deborah and David, and her younger sister, Harmony Hale. Songs Season One Solos Solos In A Group Number Category:Female Characters Category:Members of The Beloved Harmony